The thing about angels
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: Denise and Carl have just found out that they love each other. But will Mrs. Stern allow their love to continue?
1. Chapter 1

**Carl Pov**

I cannot believe Porter. Jane and him had fireworks. I know I should have stopped him from even kissing her in the first place. But nothing comes between true love. And even though they might not realize it yet, they do love each other.

All my life, I've been trying to impress Jane. But maybe its time to let go. Move on. As soon as I said those words I felt kinda floppy and really tired. There was no purpose for me now that Jane's got Porter.

Just then Denise beamed up next to me.

"Hey I heard about Jane and Porter..." she said quietly.

I held up a hand. "Now's not the time Denise.."

"I know.. but I'm sure you'll win her heart someday. You've got to! She cannot be blind to all your trying forever y'know.."

"No Denise I've given up. I'm serious. What I saw was fireworks and what am I meant to about that? I can't blame Porter or Jane!"

"Aw Carl don't say that. This is just the start.."

"No Denise its the end. I don't think I ever really liked Jane that much in the first place.."

"Then why? Why go all this way to impress her?"

"I think that maybe I felt that I had to impress Jane. She had to be my girlfriend. And sort of because I felt as though she was starting to neglect me.."

"Go on.."  
"She'd made new friends and forgotten about me. I think I just wanted her to be my friend again so badly, I thought I liked her.."

"Oh. I'm sorry.."

"No, it's my fault. I should have realized sooner. But I know that I'll always think of Jane as a friend. I can't love her you know?"

"Mmm... And hey for what its worth I'm not doing too well in the romance department either. At least you got to kiss her once..I've never been kissed. Ever.." Denise said quietly looking away.

I looked at Denise. I saw her sighing and immediately felt sorry for her. I mean, imagine not being able to kiss anyone because its against angel law. It was like not being able to show your feelings or you'd be thrown into prison.

Denise may be really annoying at times but she deserved to be kissed. She was quite cute I guess. Without thinking I moved closer to her face, I gently tilted her chin to face mine, and went in for the kiss.

I pressed my lips to hers surprising myself as a slotted my lips in between hers. I thought I was just gonna give her a little peck you know. But as I kissed her I felt my tummy doing flips that I'd only ever got when I went on a roller coaster. I kissed her gently and she kissed back surprisingly good. I felt sparks fill my body and kissed her again more softly still then broke away gently our faces just millimeters away. I realized how close I was to her now, and realized that her body had been touching mine. I moved away slightly realizing how she was quite small but perfect for me. I looked up to Denise who was already staring with shock at me. Her brown eyes were glistening and her lips were parted; she was just so pretty.

I had to say something. "See you later.." I said in a deep voice that didn't sound at all like me. I walked away. I could feel Denise's gaze on me as I walked off. Then a "Wow.."

I turned around just in time to see colorful fireworks exploding all around Denise. She was looking at them smiling amazed. I stared at them too. I knew what the fireworks meant. They meant that I'd found the perfect girl, at last.

Just as the last of the fireworks cleared away, Denise stopped staring at the fireworks to see me standing smiling at her. "Wow.." I replied.

Denise stared at me, "Carl? T-thanks.." Denise stuttered blushing.

_She looks so cute when she blushes.._I thought. Denise was looking down and biting her lip.

"Oh whoops did I just say that out loud.." I asked her and she nodded still not meeting my gaze.

"Hey I guess I have to thank you too.. I found the perfect girl huh?" I said walking towards her.

"Thanks. I'd say that was the best first kiss anyone could get..thanks Carl..." Denise said still not looking up at me.

"Denise getting nervous? Well there's a first!" I told her and she grinned finally looking up at me.

"I'm not nervous! I just..I've never been kissed before and you're a good kisser for a guy that's been trying to get a kiss.."

"No Denise you're a good kisser for someone who's never had any experience at all.." I told her "Listen do you wanna come over to mine and watch a movie or something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure why not?" Denise grinned. I expected her to beam us but she didn't.

"Err it'll be better if we walk..I'm not too good at beaming when I'm still a little nervous.." she said.

"Yeah.. are you sure its not just because you wanna walk with me?" I asked and her face gave it away.

We walked together and I held her hand as sparks shot up my arm. "You feel it too?" Denise asked.

"Yeah I do.." I said as I got out the keys to my house.

I opened the door and saw Becky and Mom putting their shoes on to go out.

"Oh hi Carl!" Mom said, then after noticing Denise she added "Who's this?"

"Err Denise.." I said embarrassed.

"Is she your girlfriend? She's pretty!" Becky said.

"Err yeah.." I said and Denise was trying her best not to blush.

"You must be Becky. Carl's said a lot of stuff about you" Denise said.

"Hmm.." Becky said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he don't say anymore bad stuff. Trust me!" Denise said winning my sister over.

I grinned. Denise seemed to know how to work with my sister. Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek and closed the door behind her and Becky.

"How humiliating.." I said wiping my cheek.

"But I'm your girlfriend now.. it doesn't matter" Denise planted a kiss on my cheek and I grinned.

"How about that movie..?" Denise asked. Soon we were sat in front of the telly watching Rush Hour. Denise yawned sleepily.

"Tired?" I asked wrapping my arm around her. "Yeah kinda.." she said snuggling into me. I kissed her forehead and her cheek and was about to kiss her lips when Porter beamed in.

"Hi Car.. whoa whoa whoa..." he said spotting Denise. We jumped off each other and looked at Porter.

"I-I can explain.." Denise and I both said at the same time.

"You and Denise. I never saw this coming.. since when? why? how?" Porter threw a whole bunch of questions with us.

"Porter please I can explain.." I said before being cut off by Denise.

"No Carl let me. Look it's no biggie, Carl just... I was trying to cheer him up about Jane..and well.."

"She accidentally mentioned that I was better off than her cos she'd never been kissed and.."

"He kissed me.." "I kissed her" we both said.

Porter looked at us both. "When was this..?"

"At school.." I said.

"Look Porter there were fireworks!" Denise told him.

"How is that possible? I thought you two hated each other.."

"Well.. technically you hated her and I was just in the middle.." I pointed out.

"Okay but guys.. be careful.. you never know who's watching.. yeah.." Porter said beaming out. Denise and I breathed out.

"That was close.." she said and I hugged her. For a longer time than I expected. I glanced at her lips that she was biting and caught her eye. Without thinking I stroked her cheek and outlined her lips with my finger and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me so gently. I kissed her back and started to lick her bottom lip wanting to get to the next stage. She opened her mouth and our tongues collided. It was me doing most of the work at first then Denise started to kiss me harder running her fingers through my hair. I pushed her back onto the couch and were were still kissing, my body on top of hers.

"Carl.." she breathed heavily through the kiss. I pulled away and saw how my hands were underneath her shirt and her top was sliding down her shoulder. Denise got up still holding onto me and pushed me back down onto the couch. Her sleeves were falling over her shoulders and she was staring at me intently.

The words just fell from my mouth.

"I honestly didn't know you could be so.."

"So what?"

"Sexy.." I said looking her up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Denise Pov**

Yes I know this is messed up. Angels and Humans simply cannot kiss each other. But I felt something with Carl. I really like him. And I can see that he likes me too, surprisingly. I guess we're both kinda shocked about how we like each other.

I climbed off Carl and stood up running a finger through my hair. I was fully aware that if I didn't pull up my sleeve any minute now, I'd let something slip. But I was a bit worried for that now.

"What's up Denise? Was I being too hard on you? I'm really sorry.."

"No it's not that.. this doesn't feel right.."

"I thought you liked me.."

"I do!" I insisted pulling on his shirt "I like you a lot Carl.. but.. I'm an angel.. and.."

"And what? You think its wrong to like me because of that?" Carl asked and I could see he was hurting.

"No Carl.. I'm scared.. yes I've broken quite a few angel rules but this.. this is way more serious than you realize Carl.."

I buried my head into his chest and he slowly but surely put his arm around me.

"I don't see how its serious Denise.. what's wrong with a bit of romance with angels? Wasn't Cupid an angel?" he asked more calmer now.

"Yes he was. But there is no Cupid now. Y'see once angels like Cupid saw people falling into love, they wanted to try it out for themselves. At first it was alright, a bit of romance was fine. But things got serious. Y'see when an angel and a human get it on.. and one of them accidentally gets pregnant.. you get a half angel half baby.. and half angels half babies do not come without their side effects. Throughout their pregnancy the woman will be unable to do quite a lot of things and when she actually has the baby its not likely that she'll survive. That's why the rule came into place. No one can stop you from having a baby, even angels. So it is better if they ban all romance all together. Last I heard of Cupid, he was working at the building site upstairs.."

Carl saw my face and ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit.. shit I am so stupid.."  
"No its fine.. like you said breaking the rules a little won't be too bad.."

"Denise seriously..." Carl said tilting up my face.

"I love you but.. I want you to survive.."

"Carl.. course I'll survive.."

"Really Denise.."

"Yeah we just won't have sex.."

"It's not as simple as you may think.. I could accidentally have it with you.."

"Then I'll cast a spell to make you not to.. look Carl I care about us.. I care about you.." A few unknown tears slid down my face and I kissed Carl not wanting to let him go. Carl's arms wrapped themselves around me and I could feel him drawing patterns on my skin a reminder that I was still a little messed up. I pulled away reluctantly and pulled back up my sleeve. Carl watched me the whole time, and I felt like I was getting changed in front of him.

He looked me up and down with a blush that made his face look so adorable.

"What?" I asked snapping his eyes off my body getting a little irritated.

"N-Nothin.. I was just.. err.."  
"Well?"

"..It's not like I was looking.."

"Carl? Seriously?"

"Err how can I put this.. Denise have you ever thought about becoming a model someday?"

I stood there with possibly the most blank expression on my face.

"No? err well this is awkward.." Carl gabbled on.

"I don't think I'll ever get boys.." I said shaking my head.

Carl smiled at me, and his smile just seemed to fill my heart.. god that is soppy!

I walked towards him.. "When's our next date then?" I asked sheepishly.

Carl replied his voice sounding that same deep sexy tone from after that kiss, "How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's fine.." I said trying not to sound excited.

Carl kissed the back of my hand and I looked at him and leaned in for a final kiss when I heard his mom and Becky come back in.

Time to go! Vanish!


End file.
